The end of a feud?
by Eliina3
Summary: 4 Families, 4 Generations, 1 feud. Charlie Swan moves with his family from Forks, Washington to Las Vegas, Nevada, where relatives of his wife Renee live. Were it only the health problems of Renée, that made a move necessary or what is really behind it? SWANS / CULLENS / MASANOS / VOLTURIS Translation/ Story from Silfran
1. Prologue

Forks, Washington

Charlie Swan stood in his office and hesitated before picking up his phone. He knew that he had no other choice, because it was a treacherous calm, which from the very beginning was destined to end someday.

THEY had found her.

THEY meant danger and trouble, especially for Isabella, his daughter. He had to protect his family and bring them to safety.  
He typed in the only number he knew, that could help him now, the number that was only saved for such an occasion.

'' Hello?'' It came from the phone.

'' I think they've found us.''

'' You have to get here, we will prepare everything.''

In the minutes following they discussed everything necessary, but what nobody knew then, was that it would not only change the lives of the Swans, but someone else's as well.


	2. Changes

**Changes**

Isabella dropped her gym bag carelessly in the hallway. Her concern for her mother was bigger. Lately, her attacks had occurred slightly more frequently and the last examination has confirmed that a warmer climate would be better for her health.

She knew that her family had relatives in Las Vegas, who owned hotels and casinos and would help them to settle in.  
She had sometimes wondered why they did not meet more often or why they only started to seriously consider changing the scenery now. Perhaps it was the concern to leave Granny Cesca here, all alone.

The distance was certainly not the problem. But now... A move seems more likely. And their grandmother could catch up with them a bit later.  
A slight cough pulled her from her thoughts.

„Mom? ''

'' I'm in the kitchen. '' Her answer was too quiet for Isabella's comfort.

'' Mom , how are you today ? ''

Renee sat at the kitchen table and sighed. '' The damn weather is tiring me out today. ''

'' Mom, did you just curse? ''

Renée briefly seemed to consider, and then answered with a sly smile: '' Yes, I probably did , mmh ... damn it! ''

The beautiful laughter that left Isabellas mouth, warmed her heart. She didn't want her to be so worried about everything.  
'' Are you hungry? Your father was so kind and has left some food from lunch.'' she said, trying in vain to suppress a mischievous grin.

'' Yeah, Dad always was so veeeeery generous. What is it and where is he? Didn't he want to take off the afternoon?'' '' There are some leftovers from a potato-salad and Dad had to return to a client.''

~ O ~

Meanwhile, Charlie sat in an office in Port Angeles, which he shared with his colleague and friend Jenks.

They had met while studying law and then dared the leap into self-employment.  
''Did you receive any new information? '' he asked with bated breath.

His suspicions of being watched, ever-increasing. When he saw a strange car ''sneaking around'' recently, his attention increased dramatically. The driver turned out to, thankfully, only be an insurance agent, but this one was not so easily identified.

'' No, only what we already know. The plate was fake, it would have been too easy, wouldn't it ? '' Charlie had already suspected and this only confirmed his suspicion, that THEY had found his family. THEY meant trouble. THEY meant danger, especially for their Bellsie. Charlie nodded and put his hand on his partner's shoulder. '' Thank you, J. I think the time has come. '' Jenks looked at him seriously and understood what his longtime-friend was saying. '' You're welcome. ''

They both knew they could trust each other, were able to rely on each other and they both knew that it wasn't often that you found a person you could trust so deeply...  
Charlie had given him many years ago and had not looked back since.  
On the way home he made a little detour to his mother in law and talked about everything that was of importance. They would visit her with Isabella before leaving. The rest of the way, he thought about how he should proceed now.

They had to leave the furniture here, but that was no problem. Carlisle would take care of a new house and then they could buy everything there, so it'll fit the new home. They would have to sell the house later, there wasn't any time for it now. He would talk to Renee and they both would tell Isabella that the move is imminent, only he didn't want to tell her the real reason behind it, if only for the time being. His wife had asthma, that had worsened and Isabella would buy that story.

But before that he had to make an important call, if not the most important call he ever had to make.  
Once home, he first went and gave his love a welcome kiss, then he made his way to the small office, which adjoined the bedroom.

He dialed the number that was only saved for such an occasion. '' Hello?'' It came from the other side.

'' I think they've found us.''

'' You have to get here, we will prepare everything.''

In the minutes following they discussed everything necessary, but what nobody knew then, was that it would not only change the lives of the Swans, but someone else's as well.  
It did not take many words, both knew what was at stake .  
Renee was waiting in the kitchen with a big cup of coffee.

'' Thank you dear. ''

'' And how did it go? ''

'' We're moving in two or three days, then we'll have a few days to get settled in and Isabella will start school a week later. Carlisle will prepare everything. He says his hotels won't collapse immediately if he's not present once in a while. We will tell Isabella that the doctor has recommended a warm and dry climate. It's not even a lie. I still have to clear up everything with the school here. Tomorrow we will visit Granny Cesca, she will stay in the house the first few days.'' Your ''Suzi'' will also stay and our housekeeper will be responsible for providing the house with some light, so that no one should notice, at first glance, that we're gone. ''

'' Are we going with a plane? ''

'' Yes, a car would be too long and too tiring for you. Jenks will get the tickets for us and bring us to the Airport in Port Angeles . And Carlisle will send someone to pick us up in Vegas ''  
'' The plan sounds good, but I'm still scared. It won't remain hidden for long that we're no longer here and they will notice.''

Charlie stood up and hugged his Renée . '' I know, dear, but we are not the first ones to have done it, right? ''

'' Yes, and with the help of the others, I hope we are lucky this time. Now let's quickly get Isabella. '' Renee prepared another cup of tea for herself and Isabella, as well as some fresh coffee for Charlie, while he went to ask Isabella to join the family council á la Swan.

So Isabella learned about the, for her, surprising news. She did not wonder at the suddenness, she was just worried for her mother and hoped that she would get better. She did not want to lose another person so early, like the loss of her grandfather and she was glad that Carlisle took care of everything, whom she only had met once, that was one worry less.  
Two days later, the final preparations were made, Jenks brought the tickets and Charlie brought the money, so he could give it to Jenks immediately.

Isabella was looking forward to her visit to Granny Cesca. She loved her Gran but visits were scarce, even though she didn't live far away. Her parents always insisted that she never drives there alone. And every time Isabella was plagued by her bad conscience, her grandmother just looked at her, stroked her hair and said :'' It's alright Topolina ''.  
After three days, the time had come. Neither Jenks or Charlie noticed a suspicious car and they were relieved and calm after these good news.

After a small breakfast they took some essential things for the beginning as well as some documents and school supplies for Isabella into Charlie's car and went on their way to Port Angeles. All other things will be bought there. Jenks welcomed Charlie, Renee and Isabella with mixed feelings, but he tried to mask it for Isabella's sake.

On the ride to the airport Charlie and Jenks joked about old times, to overcome the tense atmosphere. So time passed a little faster and the moment of farewell came near.  
Jenks still helped with the luggage and other formalities and the two women hugged him warmly, thanked for his help and went on, to give them some privacy.

The two men didn't say much, but it was not even necessary. Charlie knew Jenks would take care of his mother in law. They embraced with a straight face, because they were not sure if or when they would meet again.

The flight took two and a half hours and was slightly shortened by a nap, soon they arrived in Las Vegas, where Carlisle's ''chauffeur'' was already waiting for them.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

This plot is not mine! I'm translating this Story for** silfran **and all credit reagrding the Story belongs to her. I'm just the translator and looking forward to hear what you thought of her brilliant story? ^^ So please r&r! :*

Here is the link to her Profile, where you can read this story in German =)

u/5013090/silfran

Have a wonderful day/night ^^ and hopefully you'll hang on and read the next chapter, that will be out on Friday =)


	3. Relatives

**Relatives**

**Las Vegas, Nevada**

Carlisle had taken every precaution to ensure Charlie's and his families safety.

In the evening he had planned a small dinner in order to introduce them to the Masanos, a close family friend.

They too will try to support and help the Swans settling in and getting comfortable in their new enviroment. He already found them a flat and registered Isabella at the Las Vegas High School.

He just had to find a office for Charlie, but that wasn't that urgent right now and could wait a little longer.

He wished this '' family reunion '' would have happened under other circumstances, but now they were here and they will have to make the best of it . They had always regretted that they could not see each other more often.

Just a few short phone calls from Charlie let him know that everything was alright. He sent someone he trusted to pick them up and met them halfway on the way.

After a brief but warm welcome they went to Carlisle's city apartment.

Isabella was excited and curious, she could take it all in, because she kept looking left and right and was getting quite dizzy from it. There was so much to see.

Carlisle could not help himself and teased her a bit about it. '' You're going to suffer whiplash, if you keep doing that, Isabella. You'll have enough time later to see everything in peace. ''

'' Where will we live ? ''

'' You'll live in a small apartment that I've rented for you, it has 2 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms and a garage. The previous tenant had to go abroad for professional reasons and has left most of the furniture there. When you have settled in, you can start looking for something else. ''

'' Which school will I go to? ''

'' We have signed you up for the Las Vegas High School, you'll be going there with Jane and Alice Masano. You'll meet Alice this evening. ''

'' Is it far away? How will I get there ? ''

These and more questions were fired at Carlisle like little arrows, but he didn't mind. He was glad now to have the rest of his family around him, only Renee worried him a little, she hasn't said much yet and was very quiet.

He risked a quick glance in the rearview mirror . '' How are you, Renee ? ''

'' I'm good and just a little tired. ''

'' We are nearly there, you can go and rest, Jane is still in school and Emmett is at university. ''

Carlisle stopped in front of a luxurious-looking house, the door was flung open, as soon as the car stopped.

Esme came to them with tears in her eyes and hugged them all. She bombarded them with questions.

'' Let them come in first, Esme.'' he said, laughing. '' I'll only park the car quickly, then I'll be right back. ''

Esme led the newcomers into the house. '' I can imagine that you are tired , I've prepared a little snack and after you've eaten I'll show you to your room. When you have finished with resting, we will talk about everything. I want to know how Francesca is doing. Then Emmett and Jane will be there and our eldest child, so we have much to discuss. ''

Charlie nodded. Yes, the night would be long, a nap would be good for everyone. '' Thank you , Esme. We do appreciate your help very much. ''

'' Don't worry yourself on such trivial matters. ''

After Carlisle was back they ate a small but hearty meal and talked about some minor things like Las Vegas and the new school.

'' Come on you two beauties, go to bed, your eyes are falling shut. '' Carlisle told Renée and Isabella.

'' Oh, I 'm deeply hurt, Carlisle. Am I not pretty? '' Charlie asked , batting his eyelashes.

'' No, your skin is too rough. ''

'' Stop kidding around, you knuckleheads '' Esme laughed and showed them the two tastefully decorated guest rooms.

Isabella was awakened by a loud noise that at first she could not place . Was it the TV? A game? Were the guests already there?

No, it was probably too early, she hadn't slept that long. Best way to find ou was to get dressed and look. Maybe Jane and Emmett had arrived.

She tried to make as little noise as possible on the way downstairs, but when she got closer she noticed that it was just a game on tv and not an important discussion worth "overhearing".

She peered cautiously around the corner and saw her parents nestled together on a lovechair and Emmet, Carlisle and Jane sitting on a sofa, that was placed opposite from her parents.

Emmett first saw her and jumped up. '' Isabella! '' He exclaimed joyfully and came with giant strides towards her.

'' You've become a true beauty! ''

'' And you're so ... grown up. ''

'' Yes, I can already go to the restroom, all on my own.'' he grinned mischievously.

'' Yes, and with the amount he eats, he does that quite often.'' Jane threw in drylie, before she warmly welcomed Isabella.

'' Children! '' Carlisle threw a laugh. '' What's gotten into you? Be glad that your mother has not heard. Or Rosalie. '' He added, eyes moving toward the kitchen with a quick glance.

Emmett just shrugged his shoulders . '' She knows me and loves me anyway. What can I say, I'm irresistible. It is a curse. ''

'' Because I'm an insect friend '' it came out of the kitchen. Rosalie came carefully in with a tray in her hands, loaded with sandwiches, which Emmett took off her immediately.

'' Rose, this is Isabella, my cousin. Isabella, this is my insect ... eh, friend Rosalie. ''

No one could suppress a laugh at Emmets antics.

'' Nice to meet you, Isabella. I hope that you'll get accustomed to everything soon. ''

'' Thank you. ''

At that moment Esme also came into the room with a loaded tray, this time with drinks on it. '' So eat up, you must be hungry. ''

Everyone helped themeselves to the lovingly prepared meal, when the doorbell rang.

'' That will be Edward and Alice '' Carlisle said on the way to open the door.

Isabella heard muted voices from the hallway. She was a bit curious to finally meet the family-friends of Carlisle, of whom they had only heard about.

All eyes turned to the door and there they were . Alice pounced on Isabella and hugged her, which caused a everyone to smile. Carlisle introduced Alice to Renee and Charlie, who were also warmly embraced.

'' We are pleased to finally meet you, I can hardly wait to show you everything here, Isabella. Las Vegas has so much to offer. We can stroll along the Strip, we can make some nice day trips or go for a weekend to Elko, we can ... ''

'' Alice catch your breath, you'll have enough time '' Carlisle admonished with a soft smile . Then he turned to Edward, who had not yet said a word and hasn't averted his eyes from Isabella. '' Edward, this is Charlie and Renee Swan and their daughter Isabella. ''

Edward went to Renee and kissed her hand, then he greeted Charlie with a firm handshake before he turned to Isabella . '' Also from me a warm welcome. '' He said and gave her an intensive look. ''

Yes, it will truly be a long night.

**R&R** =)

I hope that you'll like this chapter.

Story belongs to **silfran ** (I'm only translating it.)


	4. Chapter 4

Isabella woke up the following morning and felt a little disoriented. It took her a moment before she realized that she was not at home. She was in... Las Vegas. My God, Las Vegas! How many wished to spend a vacation here or to live here.

She stretched in the very comfortable bed and thought about yesterday.

Although Carlisle's parents could not come, as Claire, his mother, was not feeling well, it was a very nice evening. Everybody joked and teased. And yet she saw the sometimes furtive glances, which her dad and Carlisle threw each other. Edwards silent attention towards her didn't help her to fall asleep any faster.

Carlisle spoke about the new apartment that they would move into today. It was quite central and the rent was affordable. She would have to buy herself a small car, but that still had time, because everything that was important is close by and easy to reach. For longer distances she could take the tram or bus. For the following weekend a big family reunion was planned. Saturday they would meet at Carlisle's for a BBQ where they will meet the parents of Edward and Alice.

Although it was pretty quiet in the house, she started ro make herself presentable for the day, which usually did not take long. She didn't use much makeup and wasn't interested in the latest fashion.

She knew that Emmett and Rosalie drove back to campus yesterday and Jane was already in school. So it was only Esme that she found sitting at the kitchen table, humming and reading a newspaper, while a big steaming pot sat before her on the table.

'' Oh, the first marmot shows its face.'' she smiled and hugged Isabella. '' Did you sleep well? ''

'' As expected from sleeping in the Las Vegas heaven. ''

'' That's good. It was a tough day for all of you. All others are still sleeping. ''

'' I protest '' it came around the corner with a yawn at the end.

'' Look, who the cat dragged in! Good morning, honey. ''

'' Good morning, dear. '' Carlisle gave Esme a hearty good morning kiss.

'' Did you sleep well, Isabella ? ''

Before this could be answered, Esme whispered conspiratorially in his ear: '' Like sleeping in the Las Vegas heaven.''

'' Oh, that's nice.'' he whispered back and hugged her.

'' Hey, I'm here ,'' cried Isabella, waving both her arms.

Carlisle turned to her and said, laughing: '' Yes, I know and I'm glad that you all are here now.''

'' Who wants coffee? '' Esme asked.

'' Here! Here! '' it came from two different directions .

'' And here twice " it came from the direction of the kitchen door, where a grinning Charlie with an even wider grinning Renee was standing, with her in his arms.

'' You look good, were you also in Las Vegas heaven? '' Carlisle could not help himself and asked.

'' Yes, we were. Twice, to be exact.'' came the prompt reply from Charlie.

'' Daaaaaad! '' Isabella covered her ears and hit her head on the table. Before they could recover from their laughter, the door rang.

'' This will be Edward, he is here to pick you all up and show you around. Afterwards he will bring you to the apartment. You will need to buy a few things, so just let him help you.

And so Edward found four adults who were still amused and one slightly embarrassed woman... Isabella had a red spot on the forehead . " Hmm, what's so funny and what happened to your forehead, Isabella? ''

Charlie thought his daugthers embarrassment was a lot of fun . '' Well, actually nothing. We only told her that it has been a veeeery good morning. We also do not know what she has. ''

It took Edward a moment before it dawned on him and he also broke into peals of laughter.

Great, thought Isabella, now five people laugh at me. Please let the ground open up and swallow me, or better yet, shoot me. Her forehead again found the table for the second time this morning.

After breakfast, she said goodbye to Carlisle and Esme and they were on the way to get to know their new surroundings.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Isabella. Isabella. Bella. Yes, Bella fit very well. La Bella, La Bella, La Bella, La Bella. Why did this ' West Side Story' tune no longer went out of his mind? As he had seen her for the first time last night, he was... what? Intrigued? Impressed? He could not explain it, but he knew with absolute certainty that he would protect her, do everything he could to keep her from this one family, who has followed them for generations.

On the short walk into the center, he kept glancing at her. Isabella was so fascinated by their surroundings that she didn't pay attention to it, but her parents did, what he confirmed with a quick glance in the rearview mirror.

Sighing, he looked for a parking spot, as they were already in the center and were able to complete the necessary errands on foot. '' We can go to one of the malls where you can buy almost every.. ''

'' We would rather like to go to a simple grocery store. " interrupted Renée " But next week we could do an extensive shopping trip, then we will already know what we'll need. In addition, '' she hesitantly looked at Charlie, who nodded in agreement '' we apreciate everyones help but we'll have to wait a bit before buying anything more.

Edward thought for a moment, because shopping was not his thing, but he knew that some former classmates liked to go to '' Trader Joe's ''.

They got everything they would need for the weekend, from the food to new toiletries and quite cheap. Then they went to the new apartment to put away the purchases.

'' Do you have the key? '' asked Edward.

A proud and happy Charlie waved his hand, where it clinked and rattled. Then he opened the door with a flourish. '' But first... '' he lifted Renée into his arms, like a bride and carried her over the threshold. He gently sat her down, on the other side.

Edward looked over at Bella, who was speechless and a little embarrassed. He cleared his throat as he suddenly had a huge toad in his throat and said, '' I'll get everything else out of the car.''

'' I 'll be right there. '' said Charlie.

After they had packed everything away, Edward made the suggestion to go along the Las Vegas Boulevard, as he could show them the best things a bit easier that way. Then they could grab a bite before he would accompany them back again. As she strolled along the street, Edward told them about various activities that could be done, like a visit to the famous Route 66 or AREA 51.

'' Maybe'' he said '' theres still somewhere an alien running around in the desert.'' He made such a serious face that Isabella coulnd't help herself and laughed.

'' What? '' He asked with wide eyes that now looked like little UFOs and put his hands on his chest. '' They scare me to death. ''

Isabella's laughter lasted nearly all the way back and Edward liked it when she was so cheerful, she seemed like the serious type of person. She was the type of girl that he liked: Not conceited. Not annoying. And what he liked most, she didn't threw herself on him like most girls do. He was glad that he was out of school, where some girls literally lay in wait for him. A shudder ran through him, only by thinking about it.

They had now arrived at home and Edward qickly said bye, he still wanted to help with the preparations for the planned BBQ.

Now there were only a few organizational things left that could be done in the evening.

Armed with fresh coffee, they sat at the kitchen table and talked about Isabella's plans, what subjects she would choose in her new school.

'' Alice has already given me some documents which offers exist. Luckily I'm pretty flexible in this regard. I will probably enroll for languages and art. Or performing arts? Or social studies? Hmm, there are so many possibilities. Maybe I'll apply for the softball team. I do not have to decide on the first day, but I don't have a lot of time. Also it depends a bit on what I want to do later... What if I choose to be a teacher?! '' Her forehead already missed the tabletop, they hadn't seen each other in such a long time.

'' Yes, the youth has a hard time.'' Charlie said with a serious expression. Only the glint in his eyes betrayed his amusement .

Renee smiled only into her cup. She was glad that so far everything went well and that Isabella took to her new life as enthusiastic. '' You two can still go outside while I prepare the rooms. Then I think, it'll be time for dinner. ''

After a short trip, not far from the house of father and daughter and a very tasty supper she decided to go to bed a little earlier.

'' How about a little bit of Las Vegas heaven Renee? '' Charlie asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

Isabella ran, accompanied by her mothers laugh, literally out of the kitchen.

Not long after she lay in bed and thought again about the day and what would the weekend bring. Two beautiful green eyes were the last thing she saw before sleep overtook her.

R&R

Silfran and I are so happy that we got our first review. **Thanks!** We're really looking forward to more of those, so we'll know what you thought of the story and where I could improve with translating =)

See you next time :)

Eliina


	5. Love

To be in love

The next morning Alice came over and brought a surprise with her. "This is my Jasper" she whispered, pushing a young and handsome man into Bella's direction.

"Jasper?" Bella asked a bit confused.

"This is her way of showing me her undying love" said the young man, stretching out his hand to Isabella. "My name is Jasper and I'm Alice's boyfriend."

"Yes.. that explains a lot, Jaspi.. I mean Jasper." Oops.

"Don't worry about it, it's happening a lot lately. Edward calls you "La Bella"." Double oops.

What the… Isabella thought. Did it annoy her? No, not really.

"I've brought you a few documents from school, you can check them out over the weekend. Have you already decided on some courses?"

"Yes, I decided on some, but the selection is so big." sighed Isabella.

"You'll manage. We'll just go and say hi to Charlie and Renee and then we'll be on our way. We'll see you in the evening. Bye, Bella." She dragged Jasper out of the door.

She decided to use the time to look through the stuff Alice brought for her and thinking about the coming evening. Was she looking forward to the evening? Ha, being exited was the understatement of the year. She was happy to see Claire and Alistair again, which she only met once. Otherwise the only news they got was always from Charlie, was it pictures or anything else.

And she would get to meet Edwards parents. Whether his grandparents would be there, she didn't know. And then there was Edward. She had the feeling that the temperature has risen by several degrees, as she thought of him and the following BBQ.

As Carlisle pulled up in the late afternoon, he found the Swan family waiting in line. The next morning, Alice came over as promised and brought a surprise with her.

Renee held a large bowl in her hands, Charlie a huge bouquet of flowers and Isabella two bottles of wine .

'' Oh, but that really was not necessary '' he said, reaching for the bowl.

'' Hands off! Don't think of even nibbling on some. ''

Carlisle laughed and raised his hands defensively , '' I swear that I just wanted to carry it for you, Renee. ''

'' Yes, yes and pigs can fly. You can later try some. Now let us depart, I'm looking forward to seeing my cousin again. ''

The trip to Henderson was relatively silent, everyone was lost in their own thoughts and Isabella was again working on getting whiplash, which the others were pretty amused about.

When they arrived at the house Alistair, Esme and Jane were already waiting.

'' The others are behind the house and preparing everything ,'' said Alistair , after he welcomed everyone warmly . '' Claire isn't better yet, but she is thrilled to finally get to have you all visit us ,'' he added .

Isabella didn't remember the house to be this huge and as they walked to the back, they already heard a big commotion.

Emmett was trying to be funny again.

'' My Rosalie came like never before! '' He sang loudly, as we were all just around the corner.

The picture presented to them at that moment was priceless.

Emmett dropped the steak in shock, which he was about to turn to the other side.

Rosalie was very red in the face.

Jasper spit out whatever he was drinking.

Alice at once thought that the flowers were very interesting.

Edward exchanged a bemused look with a handsome, older man who apparently was his father .

A very beautiful and elegant woman , who Isabella thhought was Edward's mother, mouthed an ' OH ' .

Claire, who just wanted to stand up sat down again and pretended not the be there, she even closed her eyes.

The reaction of the others wasn't very different.

Renee was happy that she no longer held the bowl in her hands.

Charlie stuck his head into the bouquet of flowers and his shoulder was twitching a bit.

Isabella wished she held the flowers instead of the wine in her hands .

Janes eyes got as wide as wheels.

Esme stalked to Emmett and gave him a little slap to the back of his head, which looked weird, given the size difference '' What the hell has gotten into you ? ''

'' Sorry , Mom , but when turning this big juicy steak I had to think - ''

'' Enough Emmett, we have guests ,'' she interrupted him and had her lips firmly pressed together to give her words some strength. '' These kids today. ''

Carlisle and Alistair just continued as they were already used to Emmets "jokes".

Alistair helped Claire up from the chair so that she could finally welcome their relatives.

'' Renee, Charlie. I'm so glad that you finally decided to come here and '' as if she had said something wrong she broke off suddenly, and instead embraced both of them.

'' And Isabella. Look at you ! You've become a real beauty. Let me give you a hug.'' and so she took Isabella into her arms and gave Charlie and Renée a look, that Isabella didn't notice.

Then they were introduced to the Masanos . '' These are Elizabeth and Edward Masano. ''

Edward Masano senior kissed both Renees and Isabellas hand. '' We are also very pleased to finally meet you, we have heard so much about you. Edwards grandparents also wanted to come over , but because of these unusually high temperatures, they prefer an air-conditioned house.

' Enough already , you old charmer'' Carlisle said. '' Let's go and eat, Emmett did not even say a word because the poor boy is nearly starved. ''

'' Finally! '' Emmett shouted and nearly run over everyone in his haste to get to the buffet.

The evening was peaceful and had a relaxed atmosphere, Emmett couldn't resist and made some jokes and burped really loudly after eating, it sounded like a deep "Boooooooooyyyyyyyyyy ".

Isabella wanted to stretch her legs a little and went towards the garden which bloomed in all its glory . It was beautiful here , especially at this time of year . Yes, you could live here and her mother seemed already better after such a short time. She turned to leave and froze.

Two steps ahead of her was... Edward . She had not heard him coming. '' Jesus! Who are you? Winnetou?.. '' she said with a smile.

Edward did not smile, he walked the two steps to Isabella and just looked at her.

He was taller than her and she had to look up for her to see his face.

'' Isabella '' he whispered, looking at her again with this intense look, the one he gave her on the first day of their meeting. His gaze went from her eyes to her lips and back to her eyes again.

'' Isabella '' he said again, this time a little louder. '' Tell me that you feel something for me. ''

'' Yes, Ed.. " she didn't get to say more that that, because Edward pulled her to him and kissed her. If she had not clung to him, she would probably have already aquainted herself with the soft grass.

The others noticed the absence of the two young people. They felt differently about that, some were hopeful, others were over joyed and some concerned. Only Carlisle and Charlie exchanged expectant glances and when the two finally came back hand in hand, Carlisle put his hand up and said with the pride of a winner. '' Give me my twenty bucks, Charlie. ''

'' You 're incorrigible ", Esme turned with a laugh to Carlisle, to which the other agreed.

They knew that Isabella was in good hands with Edward.

R&R

=) See you next time and thanks for reading.

Eliina ;)


End file.
